Coming Back Home
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged." Hans Nouwens


**A/N: Hello again! I couldn't help it I had to write a Bade story after they broke up! I don't own Victorious, if I did Jade & Beck would be still together. The story is set five years after the gang has left Hollywood Arts. The lyrics are from Andrew Belle's song "Sky's still blue". A big thank you and a bear hug to my lovely Beta CrazySue05! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Coming Back Home~<strong>

It's been five years since graduation. Five years since Jade left Hollywood Arts -and her life there- behind. It's weird how fast time passes; if five years ago someone had said to her that by the age of twenty-three she would be a best selling author with two books published and a third on the way she would have laughed.

Truth be told, Jade never truly believed in her self. There was only one person that did and he was absent from her life. Not that it was his fault; she pushed him away. She was the one who ended everything. Jade had to do it. She had to let go of Beck. He deserved someone better. Someone that could make him happy and that could give him everything he ever wanted.

She kept in contact with her old friends, even with Vega. She had to admit, Tori was not as annoying as Jade wanted to believe. She was with Andre now, finally after all those years of crushing on each other they admitted their feelings. Jade was really happy for them. She talked on the phone with both of them all the time and occasionally Jade would write a song and send it to Andre so he could dress it up with melody. He was a successful music producer and one of the best in his line of work.

She had met for coffee with Cat and Robbie yesterday. They talked about Cat's new album and Robbie's new movie. She told them about her new book and updated them on Sikowitz. Jade made sure to have lunch or dinner with her favorite eccentric teacher at least once a week. As the conversion was flowing, Cat dropped the bomb.

_Beck was moving back to LA._

Jade hadn't seen him in five years. Yeah she learned about him from the papers but she never really talked to him. Minus the twelve blood red roses -her favorite- she got on her birthday every year. There was always a little card with the words _"Happy Birthday ~B" _leaving no arguments as to who sent them.

The sound of the acoustic guitar filled her living room. Andre did a greet job with this song. He never disappointed her and this time was no different. The lyrics really came from her heart; this was Beck's song. She'd been working on it for five whole years, every passing day adding just a few words to it. Until five months ago she finished it and sent it to Tori.

_Your heart is a city _

_Your eyes are a fixture _

_The mind tells a story _

_With ten thousand pictures _

_We stumble upon it _

_Fell through the ceiling tiles_

Thousands of images were running through her mind. She and Beck on the beach, the days they spent together watching movies all day or playing poker all night at Tori's house with their friends. Every one of those memories was special to Jade. They were all happy and Jade wasn't really happy with her life now; she thanked God every day for what He gave her, but money and success are nothing without someone to share them with.

_We drew up a landscape _

_We climbed down a ladder _

_Carved out a memory _

_To follow the pattern _

_And now on a clear glass wall _

_I can see my faith _

_You know it's never too late_

She could see her reflection in the window pane. Jade hadn't changed much; she was just like five years ago; the only thing that was missing was her colorful extensions and her mean attitude. She gave them up a long time ago.

_Oh, if you're hearing this _

_I must have made it through _

_Oh, when the clouds are burned _

_Open up my window _

_I see the sky's still blue_

Jade looked out her big window. It was sunny but when is it not in LA? The sky was so blue, his favorite color. Beck always said that he loved the blue of her eyes, it remind him of the clear sky. She would always tell him that he was too cheesy for his own good and would brush the compliment off.

_A vision is a portrait _

_A palate of colors _

_We swim in an ocean _

_With blindfolded lovers _

_And now that I've found my side_

_Oh, I finally realize that it was there the whole time _

Truth be told Jade felt alone. She didn't date anyone over the last few years; not because no one asked her out, it was because none of them was Beck. Sikowitz's words rang in her ears _"Life is a Painting and we are the artist. You my dear, chose to paint yours black." _ And he was right, letting Beck go caused Jade to let go of the happy and colorful part of her life. Hanging out with her friends made her smile but that smile never touched her eyes. Because Beck was not there with them and that partly was all her fault.

_Oh, if you're hearing this _

_I must have made it through _

_Oh, when the clouds are burned _

_Open up my window _

_I see the sky's still blue_

It was too late anyway. She lost her chance with him; therefore she lost her chance to happiness. She had accepted the fact a long time ago. But she had missed him so much. As the song ended a knock on her door broke her out of her daydream, or was it a nightmare? She didn't know anymore.

"Jade?" Trina's head poked around the edge of the door. Trina had been Jade's assistant for three years now. She always wanted a big carrier but all her plans were ruined by an unplanned pregnancy. The father of the child left her when Trina told him what happened and she was left alone without a job and a baby on the way. Jade needed an assistant and Trina needed a job. That's how they ended up working together. Still, Jade wouldn't have it any other way; she had grown fond of the crazy woman.

"What are you still doing here?" Jade raised a pierced eyebrow. "I thought you had to pick Eric up from the daycare."

"My mom is picking him up. I have some errands to run and I had to look over your tour schedule again." Jade shook her head and laughed. Trina did a very good job taking care of her. Without her, Jade would have been a mess. "But that's not why I'm here. Someone wants to see you!" Trina said smiling cryptically.

"You are freaking me out. Why are you smiling like that?" Trina laughed at Jade's expression. The black haired woman was in for the surprise of her life and she didn't even know it. "Who is it anyway? Tori and Andre are in New York and Cat and Robbie had something else to do today."_ Probably catching up with Beck, _Jade thought. But before Trina could answer, the door opened to reveal someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her breath caught in her throat as Beck stepped inside her living room. He was dressed in blue jeans and a simple t-shirt and suddenly Jade was back in Hollywood Arts. He hadn't changed at all. He was still like the laid back Beck with the silky messy hair she loved so much.

"Can I come in?" His soft voice sounded like music to her ears. God! She missed him so much. She just wanted to run to him and beg him to take her back; to give her another chance to prove that she was worthy of him. Instead Jade nodded not trusting her voice to speak just yet.

"Um… I'm leaving if you don't need me anymore. Eric is probably driving my mom insane." Trina said winking at her. Jade had forgotten that she was here.

"Yeah you can go. Give him a kiss from me. Will ya?" Jade smiled at the thought of the toddler. She didn't really like kids but Eric was the exception. The little guy crawled his way inside her heart.

"Of course I will. Nice to see you again Beck." Trina smiled at him. "Later!" She threw over her shoulder and just like that she was gone.

"Do you want to drink something?" Jade offered, her voice so small. It was like she was having an out of body experience. She had dreamed about this moment many times but she never believed that she would see him again.

"No I'm good." He said smiling. "So how have you been?" He sat in the armchair by the window that Jade was standing near. His hands were itching to draw her closer to him. He wanted to pull her in his lap and kiss her senseless just like he did back when they were still in school. Before everything fell apart. He missed her all those years they were separated. From time to time he would date other girls but no one could come even close to what Jade meant for him. They say you never forget your first love and Jade was his first and only love. But so much more at the same time.

"Fine I suppose. I have published two books so far and I'm working on the third." She smiled slightly, playing with the little silver heart necklace she wore. He gave it to her when they celebrated a year together. The fact that she was still wearing it gave Beck a little hope for what he was about to do.

"You know I always asked our friends about you." He said after a few minutes. "You never asked about me. Why?" Jade shifted uncomfortably. What could she tell him, _I broke up with you because I believed that you deserved better? Or you were better off without me? _And good God when he looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes the only thing Jade wanted was to throw herself at him.

"I didn't want to bother you. You have your life and I wasn't part of it anymore." She murmured, not looking at him.

"Did you really believe that because you did something stupid I wouldn't want you in my life?" He asked and pulled a surprised Jade to sit on his lap. "Good God West you can be so stupid sometimes!" He chuckled as Jade tried to get away from him. Was he seriously making fun of her? "Stop trying to get away. I won't let you. Not this time." He whispered in her ear kissing the sensitive spot behind it.

"Beck what are you doing?" Jade half moaned.

"I'm getting you back. It took me a little while but better sooner than later." He said kissing her forehead. "Let's make something clear Jade. Five years ago we took a break. I let you go and do your own thing, stay alone for a little while and write your books." He smiled at her shocked face. That was a sight to behold. Jade West speechless. "I did my own thing too. I built my career the way I wanted it. But now it's time for me to come back home and when I say back home I mean back to you." He said kissing her pouty lips. "That is if you want me back of course." Jade blinked once, twice, trying to process what he'd said.

Did he really…? Did he really ask her to take him back? After all those years they were apart? Did he still feel something for her? So many questions and Jade felt like her head would explode.

"Do you really want to be with me again?" She asked looking in his eyes. "I mean, I gave up on us once. When it became difficult I gave up on you and what we had and ran. I hurt you and _you _are asking about a second chance? I'm the one who should be begging you to take me back." By now she was ranting as she shot up and began pacing back and forth in front of him.

That brought a smile to Beck's face. Their relationship was never easy but strangely they fit together. They were like two missing pieces of the same puzzle. He was the quiet and polite one, always the diplomat; he could get them out of any trouble. She was the fan of tough love that would always speak her mind and as a result get them in trouble. But still, she was his troublemaker and Beck wanted her back.

He watched her keep pacing and talking to her self. Even in sweatpants, a simple black top and no make-up she was the most beautiful woman he had seen. God he missed her so much.

"Jade?" He tried to get her attention again. "Jade?" No response. "Jade look at me!" That did it. She stopped her monologue and remembered that he was here in her house. The next thing she knew was that Beck's lips were on hers and she was alive again.

It's like she just woke up from a deep sleep. Her heart was racing and her body took over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. It felt like no time had passed since the last time his lips were on hers. Like they weren't apart for five years.

But again it was always like that, it didn't matter how many minutes, hours or days they spent apart. The moment their lips met everything ceased to exist. All the fights and tears and hurtful words disappeared.

Just the two of them.

They pulled apart and Beck rested his forehead against hers. "Am I too late? Will you take me back?" He whispered kissing the side of her mouth softly.

"What do you think?" She smiled at him, the first real smile in a long while. "God! I was slowly dying without you. I kept punishing myself for not opening the damn door that night at Vega's house. For letting you walk away so easy." He pulled them back to sit in the armchair again.

"I was punishing myself for not coming after you when you left. And when you talked about the date you had the next day…" He took a deep breath. "I was sure that I lost you for good."

"So what do we do now?" She asked snuggling closer to him.

"Now we go back to being "Jade & Beck"." He answered smiling, enjoying having her back in his arms.

**X~~~~~X**

A few hours later Tori Vega received a message informing her that the gang was back together.

_Just like old times! ~B _

She smiled, high-five her boyfriend, and kept listening to Cat bubbling about her brother. Just like the old times indeed.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Reviews are making me happy! **


End file.
